


The Future Comes Before

by Rennll



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Song-Poem, Stream of Consciousness
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 19:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19068916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rennll/pseuds/Rennll
Summary: Music poems, that's it.While originally written in swedish, I have made english versions right below.





	1. Part XV

**Author's Note:**

> I randomly found a musical album called "The Future Comes Before" made by Prequell. It just so happens that each piece within it is named after roman numerals and that there's fifteen of these songs. Me, currently on a serious Kingdom Hearts-high, goes: "Look at that, if you include Namine as the fifteenth member each of the org. XIII have their own song. Let's have some fun with this."  
> So I sat down during the durations of each piece and wrote down whatever poetry popped into my head from beginning to end, transcribing the results. Can recommend doing that, it's really fun. The songs also fitted the characters bizarrely well. Except for Xemnas's piece. That one was hilariously uncharacteristic of him. Some texts made it out nicely, I think. That and strangely.  
> 

Ritar i skuggan  
Väntar på något  
Det är så mörkt

Kom ihåg  
Allt är bra  
Det gick bra  
Ett lyckligt slut

Men du är inte här  
Måste springa  
Måste hitta dig

Duger inte att sitta stilla  
Har alltid suttit stilla  
Nu måste jag springa  
Går inte att backa undan  
Jag måste ta ett steg 

Jag kan  
Är beslutsam  
Släpp pennan  
Inte till för vaga färger längre  
Blir ett vapen  
Finner jag det inom mig  
Blir jag stark

Precis  
Finns ingenting att vänta på  
Har möjligheterna i mig  
Har hållit dem fängslade  
För länge

Kanske gråter ni  
När jag går  
Efter alla offer  
Offra dig inte

Men jag kan inte sitta längre.  
En eld måste flamma upp  
Växa inom mig  
Jag är vacker när den brinner  
Jag flyger när den brinner

Ska hitta dig  
Ritar inte förrän jag hittar dig  
Min teckning blir inte färdig  
Förrän jag hittar dig

\-------------------------------------------------------

Painting shadows  
Waiting on something  
So very dark

Remember  
All is well  
All went well  
A happy ending

Without you in it  
Need to run  
Need to find you

Cannot sit here idle  
Always been sitting idle  
Must run this very moment  
Cannot back away  
Must take a step

I can  
Be determined  
Drop the pen  
No longer for painting dim colors  
Become a weapon  
If I find it within myself  
I will be strong

Precisely  
Nothing to wait for  
The possibilities within  
Kept them chained  
For too long

Will you cry  
When I go  
After all sacrifices  
Don’t sacrifice yourself

But I can’t sit idle  
Must ignite a fire  
Grow within  
I’m beautiful when it burns  
I fly when it burns

Will find you  
Will not paint before I find you  
My picture is not finished  
Without you in it


	2. Part XIV

… Mekanisk … Teknisk … Hackande … 

Någonting som växer  
Går utan skavanker  
Flyter som vatten  
Varför skulle jag inte leva?

Lämna mig ensam nu  
Jag kan vara lycklig nu  
Är hon  
Är en person  
Låt mig vara här  
Med mina vänner  
Låt

… Mekanisk … Teknisk … Hackande … 

Finna lycka  
Se en solnedgång  
Se en natthimmel

Ingen tynger mig med svarta blickar  
Svepte en mörk mantel om axlarna  
Funnit i kylan  
Säkerhet  
Ingenting kan röra mig

… Klapprande leder … 

\-------------------------------------------------------

… Mechanical ... Functional ... Stuttering ...

One that is growing  
Runs without fail  
Like water  
Why shouldn’t I live?

Leave me alone  
To be happy  
Is she?  
Is she a person?  
Let me sit here  
With my friends  
Let

… Mechanical ... Functional ... Stuttering … 

Find happiness  
Watch a sunrise  
Watch a nightsky

None to burden me with black looks  
Swept a dark cloak around me  
Found in the cold  
Certainty  
Nothing can touch me

… Cluttering joints …


	3. Part XIII

Ni kan inte röra mitt hjärta  
Inget kan krossa viljan jag har  
Länge var den allt jag hade  
Kan jag lära mig att skratta?  
Kanske  
Först måste jag veta hur man slåss

Vågar ni ställa er upp?  
Jag klättrar redan  
Står redan på toppen  
Ljus glittrar nedanför  
Vackra  
Kramar svärd i mina händer

Himlen faller ned över mig  
Om jag så måste slå bort månen  
Slå bort solen med  
Mina bara händer  
Vet ni  
Finns ingen börda jag inte kan bära

\-------------------------------------------------------

You can never touch my heart  
Nothing can crush the will I have  
For so long, all I had  
Can I learn how to laugh?  
Maybe  
First I must know how to fight

Do you have the courage to stand?  
I am climbing  
Standing at the summit  
Glittering lights below  
Beautiful  
Clutching swords in my hands

Sky falls down upon me  
If I so must bash away the moon  
Bash away the sun  
With my bare hands  
All of you know  
There’s no burden I can’t bear


	4. Part XII

Tyst  
Inte länge till

Vill ni se min vrede?  
Vad jag kan kan göra  
Åstadkomma

Stormen kommer  
Sitt inte stilla

Gråt  
Jag tycker om glansen från tårar

Vem är inte rädd för blixten?

Lugn  
Den kommer att skona dig

Om jag tycker om dig  
Kan jag vara snäll

Tro mig  
Blixten kommer inte slå ner 

Låt mig stå i stormen  
Känna haglet mot huden

Här  
I mörkret är jag hemma  
All annanstans borta 

Lyssna  
Mullret blir högre

Blixten kommer slå ner  
Det lovar jag

Rida vinden  
Se ner på hustaken

Allt så smått  
Allt så tyst

Kan inte ens vara arg längre  
Inte känna hat  
Har jag försvunnit?  
Stigit av på fel perrong?

Vid horisonten  
Svarta moln  
Vill dit  
Där jag har hemma

Du

Gråt åtminstone  
Skrik åtminstone  
Se inte på mig sådär  
Orkar inte slita dig i stycken

Måste rida  
Rida på stormen

Du är oviktig  
Ditt ansikte är stoftet som jag trampar ned

På vägen …  
… Hem?  
… Någonstans  
Vem vet?  
Vart alla löv blåser

Jag vet  
Att åskan försvinner

\-------------------------------------------------------

Quiet  
Not for long

You want to see me mad?  
See what I would do?  
Cause

Storm’s coming  
Don’t freeze up now

Cry  
I like the gleam of tears

Who isn’t afraid of lightning?

Relax  
It will spare you

If I like you  
I can be nice

Trust me  
Lightning won’t strike tonight

Let me stand in the storm  
Feel hail strike my skin

Here  
In it’s shadow I have home  
Everywhere else gone

Listen  
Thunder’s growing

Lightning will strike tonight  
That I promise

Ride the wind  
Look down at the rooftops

Small  
Quiet

Can’t be mad anymore  
Can’t feel hate  
Have I vanished?  
Gotten off at the wrong station?

At the horizon  
Black clouds  
Want to go there  
Have home there

You

Cry atleast  
Scream atleast  
Don’t look at me like that  
Don’t have the energy to rip you apart

Must ride  
Ride the storm

You insignificant  
The dust I trample on my path

A path leading ...  
… Home?  
… Somewhere?

Who knows?  
Where the wind blows the seeds

I know  
That thunder goes away


	5. Part XI

Du håller i min blomma  
Av samma stoft som rymden  
Stjärnorna  
Dricker inte

Finner ingen sol

När kommer jag återfinna värmen  
När kommer mina lungor att andas igen  
Hur ska jag veta vem som är en vän  
När alla är skuggor  
Hur ska jag veta vem jag är  
När jag är förtorkad  
Vissen törne  
Damm

Flyter

Stoft

Vilse i intet  
Varken varmt eller kallt  
Svart eller vitt  
Finns inget som jag vill  
Inga svar som jag söker  
När kommer jag hitta den jag behöver  
Minnas löftena jag har brutit

Du finns där  
I intet varken varmt eller kallt  
I glömskan varken svart eller vitt

Du borde inte ha litat på mig

\-------------------------------------------------------

You have picked my flower  
Dust of the universe  
Dust of stars  
Do not sip water

Never sees the sun

When will I feel warm  
When will my lungs breathe   
How will I know who is a friend  
When all are shadows  
How will I know who I am  
When I am a husk  
Wilted thorn  
Ash

Flowing

Dust

Lost in nothing  
Neither warm or cold  
Black or white  
Nothing I desire  
No answers I seek  
When will I find the one I need  
Remember the promises I shattered

You are there  
In nothing neither warm or cold  
In oblivion neither black or white

You should never have trusted me


	6. Part X

Kallt  
Är detta döden?  
Ödet kanske  
Knackar du på min dörr tillsist?  
Kom in  
Även om du fryser mig till is  
Fryser hjärtat till is  
Jag öppnar dörren för dig  
Vi har mycket att tala om  
Ord som fått gro inombords för länge  
Ångrar du dig?  
De kort du gav mig  
Spelet där jag vinglar på brädet  
Vänd inte om nu  
Har sökt dig  
Se  
Denna människa är jag nu  
Du har skapat mig  
Visst fryser jag ihjäl  
I mörkret är de enda stjärnorna av is  
De enda klockorna i stål  
Slår inför begravningen  
Är det dit vi ska näst?  
Vet  
Inte mer än en docka i ditt grepp  
Varför ser du sorgsen ut?  
Är inte detta vad du ville se?  
Är ödet slav under sitt eget öde?  
Sitt eget manus  
drifter  
kyla  
drift  
mani  
manus  
Kom in  
Lämnar dörren öppen  
Inget annat att göra i mörkret

\-------------------------------------------------------

Cold  
Is this death?  
Fate perhaps  
Finally knocking on my door  
Come inside  
Though you freeze me to death  
Freeze my heart to death  
Open my door for you  
We have much to discuss  
Words left to grow inside  
Do you regret?  
The hand you've dealt me  
The game where I wavered  
Don’t turn around  
Been searching for you  
Look  
This man who I have become  
As you made me  
Freezing to death  
The darkness holds only stars of ice  
Only bells of iron  
Toil a sermon to the funeral  
Shall we head there next?  
Know what I am  
A simple doll in your grip  
Why this look of sorrow?  
Is this not what you wanted?  
Is fate slaving to a fate of it’s own?  
A script of it’s  
debet  
cold  
desire  
madness  
script  
Come in  
Left the door open  
Nothing else to do in the dark


	7. Part IX

Hjälp!

Förlåt  
Det är midnatt  
Midnatt har aldrig varit rätt tid  
Ingen tid är rätt tid  
Faktiskt

Sitter i ett hörn här  
Bara för en minut  
Behöver tänka för en minut  
Jag kan tänka  
Faktiskt

En person behöver ensamtid ibland  
Behöver spela musik  
Just det  
Bättre då  
Få till en rytm  
Själen blir harmonisk då  
Eller hur?  
Bara rätt tid om du gör det till rätt tid  
Fastän ingen tid är rätt tid

Visst får du lyssna  
Men du kommer inte tycka om det  
Gitarren spelar för mig bara  
Gör bara min själ harmonisk  
En rytm som får mig att glömma slutet  
Allt som måste göras innan slutet  
All tid är fel  
Fastän rinner som vattnet i floden  
Tills allt runnit slut

Se, jag ler  
Skämtade   
Jag sa att du inte skulle tycka om det  
Att lyssna  
Faktiskt

\-------------------------------------------------------

Help!

Sorry  
It’s midnight  
Midnight has never been the right time  
No time’s the right time  
Actually

Just sitting here in a corner  
Just for a minute  
Need to think for a minute  
I do think  
Actually

Sometimes a guy needs alone-time  
Needs to play a song  
That’s right  
Better yet  
Get a rhythm going  
Harmonizes the soul   
Doesn’t it?  
It will only be the right time if I make it right  
Though no time is the right time

Sure, you can listen  
But you won’t like it  
The zitar plays only for me  
Harmonizes only my soul  
Rhythm that stops me thinking about the end  
All the stuff that needs doing before the end  
Time is wrong  
Though it flows by like a river   
‘Till all have flowed past

Look, I’m smiling  
Joking  
I said you wouldn’t like it   
To listen


	8. Part VIII

De skramlar, lågorna  
Sällsamma saker  
Växer snabbt  
Men trevliga att se på  
Inte sant?  
Låt oss göra det innan det svåra når hit  
Blir för många moln på himlen 

Blir det för mörkt  
Sliter vinden  
Följ ljusen  
Tänder ett spår åt er  
I glada hus  
I varma lägereldar  
I himlens solar

Gevären skjuter  
Inte lugnt länge till  
Följ spåret  
Det svåra kommer  
Säkert som solens väg runt oss  
Att den tillslut går ner

Ordnar ljus åt er  
I ett fönster  
I en lägereld  
Kom ihåg  
Följ spåret  
Som jag lagt åt er

Världen är en röra, jag vet  
Men om jag klarar mig  
Kan hjälpa er att göra detsamma  
Om jag kan växa  
Om elden kan växa

\-------------------------------------------------------

They rattle, the flames  
Strange things  
Growing fast  
Pleasant to look at  
Don’t you think?  
Let’s do that before the bad stuff  
Becomes clouds in the sky 

If it gets too dark  
Wind tugs harshly  
Follow the lights  
Lit a trail for you  
In happy homes  
In warm campfires  
In suns of the sky 

Gunfire  
Calm for not much longer  
Follow the trail  
The bad will come  
As surely as the sun circles us  
Eventually going down

Got you a light  
In a window  
In a campfire  
Remember  
Follow the trail  
I made for you

The world’s a mess, I know  
But if I can manage  
I can help you do the same  
If I can grow  
If the fire can grow


	9. Part VII

Vilken vacker syn  
Gör ont i mina ögon att se  
Huvudet värker  
Allt värker

Tomma ryt  
Viktlösa  
Fruktlösa skrik  
Inuti

Faller som rostiga tårar  
Ett giftigt ljus  
Månljus

Lyssnar till det som musik från blödande strängar  
Drömmer om månen  
Jag dör av att se något vackert

Varför är du borta?  
Varför har du försvunnit?  
Försvinner du?

Som att flyga på vingar av knivar  
Fallit till jorden  
Krossats mot svart kiselsten 

De är där  
Dansar på ljuset  
Månljuset  
Skorrar som röster från flickor i burar

\-------------------------------------------------------

What a beautiful sight  
Hurts my eyes to watch  
Headache  
Everything in ache

Empty howls  
Feeble  
Futile screams  
Inside

Falling like rusting tears  
A toxic light  
Moonlight

Listen to it like music from bleeding violins  
I dream of moon  
It kills me to see  
Something beautiful 

Why are you gone?  
Why have you disappeared?  
Disappearing?

Flying on wings with feathers of knives  
Fallen to the earth  
Crushed against black marble

There they are  
Dancing on the beams  
Moonlight in dreams  
Like the rasping voices of girls in cages


	10. Part VI

Ni kallar mig len som skuggan  
Ond som skuggan  
Vad mer?  
Det finns en lenhet  
Lömskhet  
Ondska  
Ond hur?

Som att rycka vingarna från en fluga?  
Betrakta rinnande blod med tom blick?  
Inte bry sig  
Inte känna

Ni inbillar er den här kniven  
Föreställer er att den borras in  
I hålet där hjärtat satt en gång  
Vilka ledsamma varelser vi är

Ni kallar mig en skugga  
Därför är jag kall  
Ni kallar mig ett bländverk  
Därför är jag en lögn

Ovisshet  
Vackra landskap sprungna ur sot  
Röda solnedgångar varslar om eld  
Vilka sorgliga varelser ni är  
Som inbillar er. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

You call me insidious like a shadow  
Evil like a shadow  
What else?  
There is a deceitfulness  
Slyness  
Evil how?

Like pulling the wings off a fly?  
Watch blood flow with empty eyes?  
Not caring  
Not feeling

You are imagining this knife  
Imagining it twisting into the hollow  
Where hearts once sat  
What tragic creatures we are

You call me a shadow  
Thus I am cold  
You call me an illusion  
Thus I am a lie

Uncertainty  
Beautiful landscapes sprung from soot  
Red dusks heralding a burned end  
What pitiful creatures you are  
Imagining things


	11. Part V

Kan inte ge dig svar  
Vad jag kan ge  
Ljudet från hammarslag  
Låt oss mötas så  
Inga ord  
Själ mot själ  
Vapen mot vilja  
Ingen annanstans att rikta blicken

Klippan står kvar  
Vad som än händer  
Jorden rör sig inte  
Utan att känna vrede först  
Så blir den levande  
Vilket rum finns det för tvekan?  
Vad gör oro här?  
Har inte tålamod för oro

Låt oss förstå varandra  
Det enda sätt som jag har kvar  
Gör mig levande  
Marken kommer vibrera, och jag  
Stirrar upp på slagfältets förmörkade himmel  
Kulor regnar, och någonstans  
Tickar puls utan substans

När jordbävningen kommer  
Står jag kvar  
Kan inte ge dig ord  
Kan inte ge dig svar  
Allt jag kan ge  
Är ett vapen. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

Cannot give you answers  
What I can give  
The beats of a hammer  
Let us meet like that  
No words  
Soul against soul  
Weapon against will  
Nowhere else to direct your gaze

A cliff stands  
No matter what  
Earth does not move  
Without first feeling rage  
Turning it alive  
What room is there for doubt?  
What place does doubt have here?  
Do not have the patience for hesitation

Let us understand eachother  
The only way I have left  
Turn me alive  
The earth shall rumble and I  
Stare into the voided sky of battle  
Bullets rain down and somewhere  
A pulse without substance beats 

When the earthquake hits  
I will stand firm  
Cannot give you words  
Cannot cannot give you answers  
All I can give  
Is a weapon


	12. Part IV

Det är när jag börjar drömma som dimman lättar – Steg ett

Sedan förverkligandet  
Inga begränsningar  
Se möjligheterna – Steg två

Metoden  
Ge innehåll  
Konsistens  
Mät dig med din skapare – Steg tre

Jag har det  
Lycka funnen  
Lättnaden  
Se här  
Färdig  
Förverkligad från drömmar  
Ser dig ta dina första steg  
Snubblar du?  
Alltid något att förbättra  
Självklart  
Vi alla växer  
Människor  
Drömmar

Aldrig stilla  
Så mycket att skapa  
Att jag aldrig fryser fast  
Ironiskt  
Kan du se detsamma?  
Det fantastiska  
Det hoppas jag du kan  
Tills jag måste somna  
In i tystnaden

\-------------------------------------------------------

When I start to dream the fog clears – Step one

Realization next  
No limits  
See possibilities – Step two

Method  
Give content  
Substance  
Measure yourself with your maker – Step three

I have it  
Fortune found  
Relief  
See here  
Done  
Realized from dreams  
Watching the first steps you take  
Do you stumble?  
Always room for improvement  
Ofcourse  
We all grow  
People  
Dreams

Never still  
Much to accomplish  
Never that I freeze in place  
Ironic  
Can you see what I see?  
These stunning things  
I hope  
Eventually I will go to sleep  
Into the silence


	13. Part III

Bjällrorna igen  
Klämtar i stormen  
När den ryter som värst  
Varför dyker ni upp, ni svaga  
Obetydliga ljud

Vart leder ni mig  
Varför hör jag er  
Ser er glimma  
När jag stirrar mot ankommande moln  
Trummandet från tusen hästars hovar

Sväljer mig  
Den här tystnaden som aldrig bryts  
Av annat än stormen  
Och bjällrorna jag grävde ner  
Som jag glömde

Vilket fult ljud  
I minnet  
Vackra klanger  
Blir spikar som slås in i öronen  
Skratt som aldrig hörs  
Som jag släppte i havet

Mullrar runtomkring  
Trummandet från tusentals hästars hovar  
Slagen från en miljon lansar  
Blir högre igen  
Tystnaden  
Som aldrig bryts  
Av ljudet från vågskvalp  
Av skratt som klämtade

Av glittret från ögonen jag begravde  
Runt om mig nu  
Hör ni  
Tusentals trummande hovar  
Stegrande  
Genomborrade  
Vilket fruktansvärt ljud

Går mitt i  
Detta slagfält  
Tystnaden  
Storm  
Där är ni  
Klämtar igen  
Vaggar mig till sömns under marken  
Där jag begravde dig

\-------------------------------------------------------

The bells again  
Chime in the storm  
When it roars it’s worst  
Why appear, you weak  
Insignificant noise

Where do you lead me  
Why speak to me  
See your sheen  
As I stare at encroaching clouds  
Drumming steps from a thousand running horses

Swallow me  
In silence never breached  
By anything other than the storm  
Or the bells I buried  
That I forgot

What an ugly sound  
In remembrance  
A beautiful tolling  
Will be nails beating into my ears  
Laughter never heard  
Because I dropped it in the ocean

Rumbling all around  
Steps from a thousand horses  
Blows from a million spears  
Louder and louder  
Silence  
Never breached  
By the sound of crashing waves  
By chiming laughter

By the sheen from eyes I buried  
Around me now  
Hear  
Steps from a thousand horses  
Screaming  
Pierced  
What a terrible sound 

Walking within  
This battlefield  
Silence  
Storm  
There you are  
Chiming again  
Lull me to sleep beneath the ground  
Where I buried you


	14. Part II

Sett det många gånger  
Talet för högt  
Gäller att ha ett långsiktigt  
Perspektiv

Vad?  
Litar du inte på mig?  
Ser jag misstänkt ut?  
Någonting i mig som får det att skava  
Jag säger dig  
Det inuti mig är vackert och fel  
På det mest dissonanta sätt  
Döm inte hunden efter håren  
Döm kråkan efter vita fjädrar  
De som hackas ihjäl av sin egen art  
Skilj ut kråkorna bland människorna  
Vill du veta hur?  
Detta öga ser?  
Med ett långsiktigt?  
Perspektiv?

Alla berg  
Dessa hav  
Inget jag inte sett                  Rasa–Rämna                                 Födas                        Växa  
Vatten som brinner  
Blixtar vaggar katter till sömns  
Vargar stora som planeter  
Sliter sönder stjärnorna  
Falkar som vässar klorna mot månen  
Vill du inte tro mig?  
På galna sagor en gammal man (Inte vilken gammal man som helst) babblar om?  
Inget nytt  
Ingenting jag inte sett              Rasa–Slitas i tusen bitar                            Födas                                               Brinna

\-------------------------------------------------------

Seen it before.  
It gets too loud  
Need to have a long  
–range perspective

What?  
You don’t trust me?  
Do I look suspicious?  
Something in me grating your mind  
I’ll tell you  
What’s inside me is beautiful and wrong  
The most dissonant of wrong  
Don’t judge a book by it’s cover  
Judge a crow by it’s white feathers  
Ones that are killed by their own kind  
Find the crows among the people  
Wanna know how?  
To look through your eye?  
With a long?  
–range perspective?

All these mountains  
These oceans  
Nothing I haven’t seen                         Rend–Tumble                              Born                                                                              Growing  
Water that burns  
Lightning singing cats to sleep  
Wolves as big as planets  
Swallowing the stars  
Falcons that use the moon  
As a wet-stone for their claws  
Don’t believe me?  
On the crazy stories of some old dude (Not just any old dude)  
Nothing new  
Nothing I haven’t seen                  Rend–Split into a million                                                     Born                           Burning


	15. Part I

Väntade mig inte spänningen  
Eller lugnet  
Såg inte framför mig  
Det fanns något mina händer kunde nå  
Som de förtjänade att fatta  
Finns jag?  
Enkel fråga jag vill glömma svaret på

Väntade mig inte kyla  
Aldrig värmen  
Vad gör jag av den  
Kan jag ta den i min hand  
Svepa armarna om den  
Nynna till den  
Finns det sånger för vackra för mig att sjunga

Skuggor jag inte får sträcka mig efter  
Så mycket kvar att upptäcka  
För nyfikenheten som jag aldrig  
Väntade mig att släcka

\-------------------------------------------------------

Did not expect tension  
Nor calm  
Did not see before me  
There being something these hands could touch  
They deserved to grasp  
Am I here?  
Simple question  
I wish to forget the answer to

Did not expect cold  
Never warmth  
What should I do with it  
Can I hold it within my hands  
Embrace it  
Hum to it a song  
Melodies too beautiful for these lips to sing

Shadows I am not allowed to reach for  
So much left I could discover  
For that curiosity that I never  
Expected to be quenched


End file.
